


Tower of Eden

by C3RT1F13D



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First fic so be gentle pls, Fluff, Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C3RT1F13D/pseuds/C3RT1F13D
Summary: Lexa, Anya, Raven, and Octavia find themselves as EX Military special forces after a devastating viral infection has wiped out over half of the worlds population. Worrying about illness and a mysterious foe is enough but then throwing a blonde spitfire in? might be overkill.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle with me. All of the military slang and jargon I used are from research I've done and what I have previously known but I am obviously no expert.

"70 clicks to the east"  
"Roger"  
"Moving unknown cargo into shipping bay, about 8 tango's"  
"Roger...we should get back to camp and share"  
"Agreed"

If you saw two women walking through the streets covered in all black clothing and armed to the teeth you would probably call the police but that's the thing, there WAS no police or people to call the police in general. The majority of the population was wiped out by a sudden viral infection about 6 months ago. Paranoia set in pretty quickly. The first two weeks people were killing each other over little items to put in their supply hoards. People were killing others if they showed any kind of symptoms. Mothers, Fathers, even Babies. It's still taking some getting used to for people that are used to stressful environments.

"Honey I'm home!" Raven yelled through the flap of the main tent in basecamp.  
"RAVEN what have I told you countless times before!? Do NOT yell through the flap it scares the hell out of me!"  
"Sorry O just tryin' to lighten the mood in here ya know what with all the apocalypse looming over us and all" Raven jokingly said while setting her assault rifle and ruck pack down at the foot of her cot.

Anya, Raven, and Octavia were all relaxing and shooting the shit when Lexa Woods, Lieutenant in the United States Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command (MARSOC) walks into the tent. 

"I need all of you to eat your lunch MREs and then we're gonna head out and look for some replenishment, me and Octavia were looking at the maps and there's a small town pretty close to here called Arkadia, since it's so small hopefully there will be plenty of supplies like the other towns we've come across" says Lexa  
"Mind if I talk to you for a second about EDEN before we eat?" asks Anya  
"Sure" Lexa nods as she gets up and motions for Anya to follow her into her room.

######

Lexa and Anya walk out of Lexa's room and go to sit down at their large round table to prepare their lunches. Octavia and Raven check their equipment and stock up on any missing items while Anya and Lexa eat. Once they are done eating and getting their equipment together they head out into the woods which is a fast shortcut versus following roads and they will be out of sight. After about 40 minutes they start to see the beginnings of a small town, a church spire the first thing they see.  
"You guys know the drill, buddy system and stick close to the buildings avoid going straight into the streets" Lexa commanded.  
They split with Lexa and Anya together and Raven and Octavia together. Lexa and Anya go into the closest house which is a two story with white siding and black trim while Raven and Octavia go into the Church across the street. After 30 minutes of searching and coming up with a good amount of canned foods and painkillers that still have a couple years before their expiration date Lexa and Anya come up on a Post Office. It's a small Post Office with an entrance that goes straight into a room with PO boxes and then another door inside that leads to a smaller room with a window that is clearly where the Post Office worker would stand to receive your package except there is a solid steel cover over the window.

"There might be some good stuff in here we might as well go in" Anya suggests  
"Sure it might turn up something good plus there's probably a bathroom in the back and I need to use it bad" Lexa says

They walk into the Post Office and start searching and they get to prying open the back room. The door was pretty hefty but they manage to pry it open with barely a muscle twitch and then walk around the spacious room.

"I'm gonna continue with the PO boxes yell if you need help" says Anya

Lexa nods and turns around a corner to find a door, she was right there is a bathroom. She turns the knob and swings the door open and is suddenly blinded by bright white light.

"PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU I SWEAR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little taste please let me know if there is an interest for more. THX!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter I have done quite a bit of research for this so that's why it has taken a little bit of time to get it up. I really appreciate all the support for this story and if you have any questions please leave them in the comments thanks!

As Lexa's vision started to clear she saw that is was a flashlight that was blinding her and the barrel of a gun pointed at her then shortly after the face of a young blonde woman revealed itself, she was clearly frightened but trying to hide it. 

"Listen sweetheart I think you're underestimating me. I have stared down the barrel of a gun too many times to count and I'm not afraid to get shot" Lexa smugly smirks showing nothing but confidence.

"Yeah? well I'll just aim for your head then" said the blonde clearly trying to muster up courage as she was glancing down at Lexa's handgun and rifle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess, you've currently got a Beretta M9A1 handgun pointed at your pretty little head" Lexa nods behind the woman at Anya who nods back and presses the handgun directly against the woman's skull.

"Fine...FINE! just please don't kill me I'm alone and I don't really have many skills to survive out here on my own" She says as she puts the gun on the ground and puts her hands up.

"Do you think we fucking care!?" Anya yells and the woman jumps

"ANYA cool it she clearly means no harm and really has no idea what she's doing with a gun" Lexa calmly instructs Anya to holster her weapon.

"So who are you?" Lexa asks curiously 

"My name is Clarke Griffin I'm a med student at Polis U...well WAS a med student at Polis U" Clarke gets a glazed over look in her eyes "I was here for the weekend to visit some friends but then everything started happening and we got separated in the evacuation crowds and I haven't seen them since..."

"Sorry to hear that, I'm Lieutenant Commander Lexa woods with MARSOC and this is Staff Sergeant Anya Forrest with USMC Force Reconnaissance well NOW we all work as one team, those of us that are left" Lexa explains

"I don't know what any of that means but it all sounds very impressive" Clarke looks at Lexa in awe

"Basically we're Special Forces, we do the hard shit" Anya says still standing behind Clarke "We should head back Octavia and Raven are probably done and waiting" Anya directs at Lexa

"That sounds good to me" Lexa turns to Clarke "You should probably come with us we have plenty of shelter and food and water, it's safe where we're going" 

"Okay it's not like I'm in a position to turn down a safe place to sleep and a hot meal" Clarke gestures to the front door "lets go then"

#####

Lexa, Anya, and Clarke approach the beginning of the town by the church and spy Raven and Octavia sitting on the curb eating beef jerky.

"Is this a fucking field trip or something? get up lazy asses" Anya pointedly stares at Raven and Octavia

"Fuck you, who is this?" Raven points at Clarke

"This is Clarke we found her in the Post Office backroom, Clarke this is Chief Petty Officer 1st class Raven Reyes, she's an engineer with the Marine Expeditionary Unit and this is Chief Petty Officer 2nd class Octavia Blake, she's a Navy combat aircrewman" Lexa points out the two goof balls who are waving at Clarke excitedly

"You all are very impressive but I'm kind of cold so if we could get to your supposedly warm camp I would be grateful" Clarke shivers slightly as very light snowflakes fall from the sky indicating the coming winter.

"Alright lets go back and settle for the night" Lexa starts walking out of the town and into the woods to stay out of sight with the group in tow.

#####

The group arrives at their camp and Octavia gets a fire going in the main part of the tent while Lexa gets Clarke a MRE ready and a cot set up for Clarke to sleep on in the other room. Anya and Raven sit close together while eating their meals and talking quietly.

"Here you go Clarke, eat up and then get some rest" Lexa hands her the MRE she made and she gets to eating right away while Lexa retreats back into her room in the tent, a flap closing her off from the group.

"Goodnight Clarke and welcome to the group" Raven says as she and Anya walk past her into another portion of the tent with a flap closing behind them also.  
Clarke finishes eating and goes to throw away her trash but isn't sure where to do that when Octavia speaks up.

"You can just leave that there I'll throw it away, I've got first watch of the night" Octavia waves Clarke off.

"Okay, thank you" Clarke walks into her section of the tent and settles on her cot and pulls her blanket up and closes her eyes wondering what tomorrow is going to bring.


End file.
